Open Mike Night
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: The team goes back to the bar they were at in Wannabee in the Weed and tries to get Brennan to do another song but that takes a little more that they actually intended. BB, HA, Zack/OC.
1. Friends

**_It rained so hard that I don't have school today so I am writing a bunch of fics. This is really random and stems from me have a lot of fun with music._**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine except for Katharine.**_

_**Spoilers: Wantabee in the Weeds and Pain at Heart **_

_**Note: I totally ignore everything after Booths funeral in Pain at Heart.**_

Booth, Bones, Angela, Hodgens, Camille, Zack, and Katharine (a/n: Katharine is Zack's girlfriend) were all sitting in the bar watching open mike night progress. Some of the singers were better than others, and some weren't good at all. Actually a lot of them weren't very good.

"You should do a song, Bones," Booth told her.

"No way," she replied firmly, "last time I did that it got you shot."

"Come on please," he begged her.

"No," she said folding her arms.

"Okay I wasn't there," Katharine reminded the group, "was she good?"

"Very good," Booth, Angela, and Camille all replied at the same time.

"Dr. Brennan," Katharine said addressing the woman on her right, "If I do a song will you go after me?"

Brennan just looked at her and didn't answer. "Alright," Katharine said, "I will take that as a yes."

"But I didn't actually say any thing," Brennan said confused.

"I don't think she is going to take no for an answer, sweetie," Angela explained gently.

"Nope," Katharine said walking over to the owner of the bar. She talked to him for a few minutes then sat back down. "That's settled," she told them.

"How did you manage to get yourself invited to almost every team outing we have?" Booth asked her.

"I'm special," she replied without missing a beat. Booth rolled his eyes as the current singer ended his song.

Then the announcer called Katharine's name and she went up on the stage.

"Can she actually sing?" Booth asked Zack.

"Why would she be up there if she couldn't?" Zack asked confused.

"I don't know," Booth said a little exasperated. "Would she do to get Bones to cooperate?"

"That is a possibility," Zack admitted.

"If you two were listening you would know the answer to that question," Camille cut across their conversation.

_I don't wanna put on my make-up_

_Just like every girl in a magazine_

_That's not who I am when I wake up_

_That's not who I wanna be_

_There's so much more to me than meets the eye_

_In this life, I know one thing_

"Okay, she can sing," Booth remarked.

"Stop talking and listen," Angela told him.

_It doesn't really matter what u wear_

_Let the people stare_

_Cause we are who we are who we are who we are_

_It doesn't really matter what car u drive_

_It's good to be alive_

_Yeah, we are who we are who we are who we are_

_Who we are_

_Tell me baby, do I look like the real thing_

_Or would you change the color of my eyes?_

_Tell me why my television's fillin' me with lies_

"She doesn't have a television," Zack remarked.

"How would you know?" Booth started then stopped, "Right."

_It doesn't really matter what u wear_

_Let the people stare_

_Cause we are who we are who we are who we are_

_It doesn't really matter what car you drive_

_It's good to be alive_

_Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are_

_Who we are..._

_There is beauty on the inside_

_Yeah you're beautiful, alright..._

_Oh it doesn't really matter what u wear_

_Let the people stare_

_Cuz we are who we are who we are who we are_

_It doesn't really matter what car you drive_

_It's good to be alive_

_Yeah, we are who we are who we are who we are..._

_Doesn't really matter what you wear, let the people stare_

_It's good to be alive, good to be alive..._

_Doesn't really matter what car you drive, it's good to be alive_

_Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are_

_It's good to be alive, good to be alive_

_Who we are_

The song came to an end and the bar bust into applause. Katharine did an exaggerated bow and left the stage. When she took her seat she threw a grin at Brennan, "Alright it's you turn."

"I didn't agree to," Brennan started to protest, but Camille cut her off.

"This is getting ridiculous," Camille told the group at large, "Angela, Dr. Brennan, come on." Camille got to her feet, quickly followed by Angela, but Brennan remained seated.

"Come on, Sweetie," Angela pleaded, "If you do one song then Booth will do a song."

Booth gave Angela the glare of death, and Camille smirked at him. "Now I would like to see that," Brennan told Angela getting to her feet.

"Can you actually sing?" Angela whisper to Camille.

"No, not really," Camille whispered back.

"This ought to be interesting," Angela remarked.

"Oh yea," Cam agreed.

"What are we going to sing?" Brennan asked the other two.

Cam and Angela looked back and forth trying to thing of a song when Angela caught sight of someone at the front of the stage. "Come here," Katharine hissed to Angela. Angela walked forward and squatted down. "Sing that," Katharine told her handing over three sets of lyrics."

"You are amazing," Angela told her fervently.

"I know," Katharine replied smiling, then returned to her seat.

Angela returned to the other two and handed out the lyrics. "Why did that girl have three sets of lyric," Camille started to ask, "you know what, never mind I don't want to know."

"Let's do this," Angela said as she and Cam took the two side microphones leaving Brennan with the middle one.

_I am discouraged_

_I have a fear_

_I can hide in a room for a year_

The three of them sang together, sounding better than you would expect from two scientists and a sketch artist.

_I've got the brains_

_I've got the guts_

_I'm a shooter when it comes to my looks_

"So true," Hodgens muttered under his breath watching Angela intently.

_Then I'm up and down_

_Then I'm all around_

_I'm your friend one minute and I'm off in the next_

Booth grinned as he remember when Brennan had knocked out the guy attacking him, and then she had turned to Booth and punched him in the face.

_I'm up and down_

_I'm all around_

_I've got a moody reflex_

_I am only a girl who suffers like you_

_I have just the amount of patience that you do to_

_I have the courage to be brave_

_I can conquer anything_

_But something's got me trapped inside_

Hodgens and Booth exchanged a glance. This song was so perfect for their girls.

_I'm like a man_

_I take a stand_

_I don't care what anybody thinks_

_I've got the means_

_I do the work_

_I bury all my feelings in the dirt_

Booth grinned again but this time it was because the lyric reminded him of Camille. They reminded him of Brennan too, but for some reason they just screamed 'Camille' at him.

_Then the tricky part crushes my thin heart_

_I'm afraid one minute and I lose in the next_

_The tricky part crushes a delicate spot_

_I've got a moody reflex_

_I am only a girl who suffers like you_

_I have just the amount of patience that you do to_

_I have the courage to be brave_

_I can conquer anything_

_But something's got me trapped inside_

_Oh…._

_I like me the way I'm made up yeah_

_I'm not gonna change my way_

_I like it, I like it_

_I am only a girl who suffers too_

_I am only a girl who suffers like you_

_I have just the amount of patience that you do to_

_I am only a girl who's brave and true_

_I am only a girl in the world_

The song ended and the entire room clapped, but Booth and Hodgens both stood up and were yelling and cheering. The three girls bowed and exited the stage. When they reached where the other four where sitting Hodgens immediately went and hugged Angela. "That was great, Ang," he told her.

"Thanks," she replied smiling.

"Not bad Bones," Booth said with the huge grin that he reserved specially for her.

"I like it better when you don't get shot," she told him.

"Me too," he agreed.

Camille was standing slightly to the side watching the other two being congratulated. "You did well, too Camille," Katharine told her.

"Thank you," Camille replied, then smiled, "I think Booth forgot who's next."

"I didn't," Katharine said handing Camille a sheet of lyrics to look at.

"Where do you keep getting these?" Camille asked her.

"I have sources," Katharine replied with a mysterious smile.

"Alright," Angela told Booth, "It's your turn."

"Whoa," Booth said raising his hands to shoulder height, "I never said I would do it."

"Neither did I," Brennan reminded him.

"I don't have anything to sing," Booth tried to protest.

"Now you do," Katharine said shoving the lyrics into his hand, "Now go."

Booth glared at her. "You are never coming with us ever again," he told her.

"Sure," Katharine told him rolling her eyes, "Now go."

"Fine," Booth told them, "I'm going."

He took the microphone, and then looked down at the lyrics Katharine had given him. His eye narrowed as he glanced from her to Brennan who was currently talking to Angela. Then he began to sing.

_Us against the world_

_Against the world_

_Us against the world_

_Against the world_

He was singing with his eyes closed so that he could not see the audience, but both Camille and Katharine knew that there was only one person he didn't want to look at.

_You and I, we've been at it so long_

_I still got the strongest fire_

_You and I, we still know how to talk_

_Know how to walk that wire_

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked straight at Brennan. There eye seemed to connect, and in that connection they shared memories of cases they had worked together.

_Sometimes I feel like The world is against me_

_The sound of your voice, baby_

_That's what saves me_

_When we're together I feel so invincible_

Booth was now singing to Brennan and only Brennan. No one else in the room mattered.

_Cause it's us against the world_

_You and me against them all_

_If you listen to these words_

_Know that we are standing tall_

_I don't ever see the day that_

_I won't catch you when you fall_

_Cause it's us against the world tonight_

_Us against the world_

_Against the world_

Katharine was not even sure that Booth still knew that there were other people in the room. Suddenly Katharine felt somebody poke her in the shoulder. She turned to see Angela, who leaned forward and whispered something in Katharine's ear. Katharine nodded once. The two of them slid over to were Bones sat watching Booth, and each of them took one of her arms.

_There'll be days_

_We'll be on different sides but_

_That doesn't last too long_

_We find ways to get it on track_

_And know how to turn back on_

Booth finished those lines and looked back to where Brennan had been sitting a minute before but she wasn't there. Suddenly her voice picked up where his had left off.

_Sometimes I feel_

_I can't keep it together_

_Then you hold me close_

_And you make it better_

_When I'm with you_

_I can feel so unbreakable_

He looked at her for a long moment then joined her in singing the chorus.

_Cause it's us against the world_

_You and me against them all_

_If you listen to these words_

_Know that we are standing tall_

_I don't ever see the day that_

_I won't catch you when you fall_

_Cause it's us against the world tonight_

_We're not gonna break_

_Cause we both still believe_

_We know what we've got_

_And we've got what we need alright_

_We're doing something right..._

Neither one of them were looking at the crowd anymore. For them all time had stopped and the only thing that really existed was each other. Their eyes were locked as they continued to sing.

_Cause it's us against the world_

_You and me against them all_

_If you listen to these words_

_Know that we are standing tall_

_I don't ever see the day that_

_I won't catch you when you fall_

_Cause it's us against the world tonight_

_Us against the world_

_You and me against them all_

_If you listen to these words_

_Know that we are standing tall_

_I don't ever see the day that_

_I won't catch you when you fall_

_Us against the world_

_Yeah it's Us against the world, baby_

_Us against the world_

_Tonight_

_Us against the world_

_Against the world_

_Us against the world_

The song finished, but this time there was no applause. The entire audience watched in complete silence at the pair looked at each other. Then, almost at the same time, they moved forward and kissed. Then the applause erupted.

Angela squealed with delight and hugged Katharine and then flung herself in to Hodgens arms and kissed him. Zack's jaw had dropped slightly as he watched Booth and Brennan kiss so Katharine leaned over and closed it for him. Camille smiled at the couples around her. Booth and Brennan had finally figured out what everyone else had gotten years ago.

"See that wasn't so bad," Katharine told Booth as he came off the stage.

He glared at her for a moment then looked at Brennan and back to her. "Alright you can come with us next time," he told her.

"Funny how that works," Katharine told Camille smiling.

_**So how was it? Reviews are appreciated**_

_**The songs were:**_

_**Who We Are—by: Hope Partlow**_

_**Only a Girl—by: Easily Amused**_

_**Us Against the World—by: Westlife**_


	2. Family

_**I didn't originally intend to do a second chapter but PintSizedGenius asked me why I hadn't done a song for Zack. The answer was that I couldn't think of a good one. So after a little conversation the PSG we decided on a song for Zack. Then I threw in the last song because I wanted to, and the first one because everyone else had gone.**_

_**Spoilers: Pain at Heart, and I think that is it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine except for Katharine.**_

_**Dedication: This is dedicated to PintSizeGenius for her suggestions and because this chapter wouldn't exist otherwise.**_

Camille smiled back at Katharine as Angela turned to Zack. "Hey Zack," Angela asked him, "You want to do a song?"

"I do not think that is a good idea," Zack said a little stiffly.

"Come on," Angela pleaded, "Everyone else has gone."

"Hodgens has not gone," Zack reasoned.

Angela turned around, "Jack will you go?"

Hodgens opened his mouth to refuse, "Yes." Camille immediately turned to look at Katharine, who had pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Hodgens. Katharine caught Camille's eyes and grinned.

Hodgens walked up on stage and took the center microphone.

It's amazing

How you can speak

Right to my heart

Without saying a word,

You can light up the dark

Try as I may

I could never explain

What I hear when

You don't say a thing

Hodgens eye were fixed on Angela's and it was as if no one else existed for him. Angela's face broke into a soft smile.

The smile on your face

Lets me know

That you need me

There's a truth

In your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says

You'll catch me

Whenever I fall

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

Angela had tears sparking in her eyes, but she was still smiling at Hodgens. She knew that he meant what he was singing. He really meant it.

All day long

I can hear people

Talking out loud

But when you hold me near

You drown out the crowd

Try as they may

They could never define

What's been said

Between your

Heart and mine

For the first part of that verse he looked toward the rest of the team. Then he looked back at Angela he reached the last three lines.

The smile on your face

Lets me know

That you need me

There's a truth

In your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says

You'll catch me

Whenever I fall

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

Temperance was looking at Booth who had his arm around her shoulders. Then she looked to Angela and Hodgens the former of whom had tears in her eyes. Lastly she looked to Zack and Katharine who were just enjoying each other's company. Was this love she wondered?

The smile on your face

Lets me know

That you need me

There's a truth

In your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says

You'll catch me

Whenever I fall

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

Hodgens finished the second chorus and the background singers did their part.

(You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all)

The smile on your face

The truth in your eyes

The touch of your hand

Let's me know

That you need me

He finished the song and bowed at the crowd applauded him. Quickly he did an exaggerated bow before jumping off the front of the stage. He landed on his feet, wobbled for a moment, and fell over. The entire room burst into laughter as he staggered to his feet. His face was bright red, as he shuffled back to the rest of the team.

"That would have looked so much cooler if it had worked," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey," Angela told him gently, "you did great."

"Really," he asked her brushing his lips against hers.

"Alright Zack," Camille told him, "Everyone else has gone now you get to."

"That seems fair," Zack said nodding.

They all looked to Katharine expecting her to hand Zack a few sheets of paper, but he walked up on to the stage without even hesitating. He took the microphone and looked up at the ceiling as the music started.

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you, tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

He looked across the crowd at Katharine trying to let her know that he was sorry for the episode with the Gormagon. He would never understand many things about normal people, but for some reason he knew that an apology was called for.

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles, coming up tails

Heads on a science apart

His rich voice was toned down slightly more than the time he had sung in the lab. It was softer to accommodate the tune of the song.

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

The crowd was nodding their heads in time to the music looking happy. The Jeffersonian team looked happy, too, but there was something more. It was as if they too were wishing that Zack could go back to the start before he had become and apprentice and do that part of his life over again.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science, science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

The next verse only revealed Zack's true meaning to those who knew him. It wasn't about love proper. It was about finding people who cared about him. That was a love that could not be explained by science.

But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Any normal group of people would be expected to drop all contact as soon as they knew that their friend was a serial killer's assistant, but this team could not be shaken off so easily. They were a team for better and for worse.

Nobody said it was easy

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

No one could go back to the start. Life wasn't a board game. However, one could try to make amends. They had come a long way, but there was a small pinprick of light at the end of the tunnel. Not all had been lost.

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Zack finished the song and placed the microphone back on the stand before walking off stage to much clapping. "Did you give that to him?" Camille whispered to Katharine.

"Nope," Katharine replied smiling as Zack sat down again. "You did well," she told him.

Zack opened his mouth, but surprisingly he did not give a long explanation of why that was to be expected. He merely said, "Thank you."

They looked surprised for a moment but they didn't have long to consider it, because the microphone blared over the crowd. "Now those last five acts were done by a talented group of people from the Jeffersonian institute," the owner of the bar told the crowd. "What do you say they all do a song together?"

The crowded started shouting and yelling their support of the idea. The team shot glances back and forth at each other. Angela's eyes met Katharine's and they both nodded almost imperceptibly. Then they stood up, and the crowd applauded. Bones and Zack both stood up. Booth, Hodgens, and Camille were the last to stand up but not by much, and together the group walked up to the stage. Each of them took a microphone, and the music started to play. The team all glanced around as the music began. They didn't have the words to the song. There was silence as the music started, but when the words began Katharine started singing.

Sometimes in our lives we all have pain

We all have sorrow

But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow

Katharine looked around her at the people who had allowed her to be part of their group. They had expected her when few others would. The Angela picked up the song.

Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

This was a good song Angela decided. The team was a family and they were always there for each other when push came to shove.

Please swallow your pride

If I have things you need to borrow

For no one can fill those of your needs

That you don't let show

Bones picked up that verse, meaning it for everyone but looking directly at Booth. The team was the family that she had never had.

Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

Booth sung the verse, and while he was not the world's best singer the feeling behind the words made up for any flaws.

If there is a load you have to bear

That you can't carry

I'm right up the road

I'll share your load

If you just call me

Zack's voice didn't waiver as he sang. He looked around at the team. These were the people who had taken him back after he had screwed up. They still wanted to hang out with him.

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand

We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem that you'd understand

We all need somebody to lean on

Hodgens to saw the team as the best family he could ever have. They stuck together through the good and the bad.

Lean on me when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

Till I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

Camille sung the last verse of the song remembering all the different cases the team had worked. She was the new comer to the team and yet they had welcomed her in. She felt like part of them.

Lean on me...

They all sang the last line together, and then smirked as they realized what they had done. Together they bowed at the crowd applauded.

"We did well," Katharine said happily.

"Yes we did," Angela agreed.

"You ready to hit the road?" Booth asked.

"Yea," Camille said glancing at her watch, "I think we better."

Together the team trouped towards the door. They may come from different places and done different things in their life, but they were a team. Nothing was ever going to change that.

_**I don't know if I like the ending but it worked okay. Please review.**_

_**The songs were:**_

_**When you say nothing at all—Ronan Keating**_

_**The Scientist—Coldplay**_

_**Lean on Me-- Bill Withers**_


End file.
